


Hurry up and save me

by calmcxddles666



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmcxddles666/pseuds/calmcxddles666
Summary: Donde Alex termina su relación con Jessica y comienza a confundirse al estar con Zach.Donde Zach siempre ha Estado enamorado de Alex y tiene que protegerlo de el mundo que lo sigue dañando.by @clemmotionalkitten en wattpad.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí en wattpad pero ahora la publico por acá <3  
> Si alguien está interesado en traducirla díganme, me gustaría hacerlo pero estoy por entrar a prepa y no tendré tiempo como antes :(

Allí se encontraba otra vez, aquel chico frágil, Alex Standall destrozado una vez más.

Luego de toda la mierda ocurrida desde que Hannah decidió suicidarse, arruinando a todos, después de su propio intento de acabar con su vida nada había mejorado; llegó como pudo a su habitación, lanzando su bastón fuertemente contra el suelo y cayendo, golpeando sus ya heridas piernas.   
¿Cómo se sentía? se sentía tan jodido, estaba malditamente solo, tenía un hueco en su estómago, un nudo en su garganta, aquella puta soledad nunca lo iba a abandonar, ese lugar, ese silencio era todo menos reconfortante.

¿Cuál era el problema? Jessica... ella era todo el problema, el rubio no tenía ni idea de como sentirse, su novia lo había engañado pero después de todo lo que le había sucedido no tenía las agallas para reclamarle, no sabía como enojarse, no podía. Lo que había visto en esa habitación le dolió, lo hirió profundamente, ver a la persona que se supone que te ama, besándose de esa manera tan salvaje y llena de necesidad con el idiota que le jodió la vida, no tenía sentido...

Jess siempre le había dicho que lo amaba y que quería estar con el, ahora se dió cuenta de que no fue así, era una mentira, otra puta mentira más. 

"¿Porqué sigo vivo?" sólo deseaba que las cosas hubieran salido como el lo había planeado, no lo merecía, no merecía seguir vivo, era una mierda de persona y definitivamente a nadie le importaría si el lo hubiera hecho, aunque Jess haya dicho lo contrario.

Estaba tan solo, es decir ¿qué se supone que haría ahora?, no podía pensar con claridad pues todo lo que veía eran esas imágenes, esos estúpidos recuerdos quedaron grabados en su memoria para siempre; no sabía que hacer, necesitaba algo, necesitaba a alguien, ya estaba cansado de estar solo y de que cada maldita persona que entraba a su vida salía corriendo, arrancándole otro trozo de corazón.

Sus sollozos cada vez subían más de volumen, dejo salir el llanto completo, de todas maneras sus padres no estaban en casa; sus lágrimas humedecieron las mangas de su camisa, inundando sus ojos una y otra vez, sin detenerse, era patético pero comenzaba a gritar, paso de estar calmado a golpear cada una de las cosas en su habitación, tirando los pequeños artefactos sobre sus muebles, rompiendo cada uno de los posters que se llevaba de encuentro por sus paredes.  
Caminó hacía su espejo, se quedó mirándose detenidamente, observando lo patético que se veía, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por sus nudillos y una pequeña herida se formó en su frente tras golpearse fuertemente la cabeza, podía jurar que miro como su piel se rompía en ese momento, se sintió tan frágil, como si fuera de porcelana.

—¡Te odio! —empezaba a gritar, golpeando el espejo como si todo dependiera de eso. —¡Te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio!

Entre tantos golpes no midió su fuerza y logró romperlo, el cristal cayó al suelo en miles de pedazos, rompiendo con el algo dentro de Alex.

"Sálvame"

Alguien llegó a su mente, pero ni siquiera el mismo se dio cuenta de quien era ese alguien.

Después de llorar en medio de todos aquellos vidrios, tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía para levantarse y acostarse como pudo en su cama, donde sus propio llanto lo arrullo hasta quedarse dormido.


	2. i'm fine

2:04 AM

Después de dormir por unas cuantas horas el rubio se despertó al sentir la vibración de su celular, al abrir los ojos se sintió mal al tenerlos hinchados y prácticamente hechos mierda por su llanto que ahora ya había cesado, tomó su móvil y lo encendió repentinamente causando que la luz lo hiciera cerrar los ojos por lo se sensibles que estaban.

Agh ¿Por qué mierda vibras tanto?

Al acostumbrarse a la luz se percató de que tenía bastantes mensajes, sin exagerar eran como quince. Estaba preocupado, se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por su amigo pero a él no le importó, sólo quería volver a acostarse en su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Escribió "estoy bien" tratando de no llorar al mentir, porque no, no estaba bien pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer, tampoco se iba a disparar en la cabeza así que ¿por qué molestarse?; fue estúpido, fue estúpido que Alex de verdad creyera que el moreno se iba a creer eso, claro que no se lo creería, lo conocía mejor que a nadie.

[ ❣ ]

Maldita sea Alex.

Claro que no le había creído y bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera creerle, se preocupaba mucho por el, lo quería demasiado y si algo le pasaba, si algo le volvía a suceder estaba seguro de que se culparía a si mismo por eso, el resto de su vida.

Era tarde, sí pero también era necesario, era necesario saber si su amigo estaba bien; tomó las llaves de su Audi y salió rápidamente a buscarlo, estaba oscuro, demasiado a decir verdad pero no le importaba, no le importaba ni la hora ni el lugar ni lo oscuro que estuviera o lo peligroso que fuese, sólo quería que estuviera bien, quería que fuera feliz.

Se adentró en su coche conduciendo hacía su casa, pensando en si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto y con un"si, si es correcto" de una maldita voz extraña cada vez que lo pensaba.

El transcurso fue corto y para cuando llegó se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, nunca se había planteado como mierda iba a entrar a la casa cuando se suponía que todos estaban dormidos, todos menos Alex probablemente. Busco en las ventanas sin parar y finalmente encontró una, entró como pudo dándose cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, se sabía de memoria esa casa, había ido tantas veces que no le parecía difícil encontrar alguna habitación así que subió por las escaleras y entró a la habitación del menor.

Lo observó por un momento y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, se sentó en silla del escritorio, mirándolo con atención, observó su linda expresión en las cejas y su pequeña nariz, sus labios medio abiertos como si estuvieran esperando para ser besados... sí, eso era un poco extraño, debía detenerse. No quería despertarlo pero tampoco quería quedarse sentado ahí por el resto de la noche, tenía sueño, estaba realmente exhausto, eran amigos, estaba seguro de que no le molestaría.

Se acostó a su lado, tratando de hacer espacio y tapando al menor con las cobijas pues no tenía ninguna encima por el momento, el rubio se acurrucó casi inmediatamente en el pecho de el mayor y él no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más tierno que alguna vez había visto; no tardó en quedarse dormido, con el suave calor de el más chico sobre él y su cálida respiración golpeando dulcemente su cuello.


	3. company

El rubio se levantó luego de tener esa horrible pesadilla, recordando el momento en que se dió cuenta de lo que había sucedido con su novia, con su exnovia. No pudo evitar sentirse horrible, sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas otra vez,estaba cansado estaba realmente cansado de llorar, comenzó a sollozar, trataba de controlarse pero realmente no podía. 

"Mierda"

Estaba tan perdido que no se dió cuenta de que alguien despertaba a su lado.

—Alex... —se asustó, se asustó tanto que dió un pequeño saltito, tratando de ver al propietario de aquella voz aunque ya se empezaba a hacerse una idea —¿estás bien? —buscó la lámpara y la encendió.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿qué mierda haces aquí? —finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

—Dios, no me dí cuenta de que esto era raro, lo siento. 

—¿Qué? ¿en serio vas por ahí metiéndote en casas ajenas pensado que es normal? —el mayor rió, claro que no lo hacía pero luego se detuvo.

—Espera... ¿estás llorando? ¿qué tienes?

—Diablos Zach... ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque te quiero y por eso estoy aquí, para saber si estás bien, cuando recibí el mensaje de "estoy bien" sólo pude pensar que no lo estabas no pude soportar el hecho de que algo te pasara —eso fue lindo.

—¿Quieres saber porque estoy llorando? —el mayor lo miró expectante —Jessica me engañó ¿okay? con Justin, ayer en el baile, estaba buscándola para bailar y los encontré.

No sabía que decir, realmente no tenía palabras y sentía que cualquier mierda que saliera de su boca no iba a ser suficiente para que el contrario se sintiera mejor, alcanzó su mano y la tomó esperando que no se apartara, la tomó fuerte como tratando de transmitirle cariño y amor.

—Alex, realmente no sé como te sientes en este momento pero lo que si sé es que estoy aquí para ti porque te quiero y eres mi amigo y siempre voy a estar contigo ¿entiendes? eres una de las mejores cosas que ha pasado y jamás, jamás te voy a soltar —se formó un nudo en su garganta mientras el menor comenzaba a llorar otra vez, notó que estaba tratando de contenerlo y lo abrazó —Puedes llorar, desahógate pero mereces ser feliz, mereces algo mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay pero soy una maldita floja de mierda, esto ya lo tengo escrito y no lo subo porque me da paja.


	4. answers

Alex lloró muchísimo esa madrugada, el hombro del mayor quedo manchado por sus lágrimas pero no le llegó a molestar, le parecía la cosa más linda, tener al rubio desahogándose sobre su hombro; decidieron olvidar que eso había sucedido y distraerse jugando al mismo videojuego de siempre, pensando que eso ayudaría a subirle es ánimo. 

Pasaron cinco y luego diez minutos pero no parecía que el tiempo fuera a ir rápido, había una tensión tan enorme que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos estaba divirtiéndose, en especial Alex, quien seguía decepcionado y confundido. 

—Zach... 

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió con un tono preocupado. 

—¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa? —lo miró confundido. 

—Oh... —rió —la ventana de la cocina, estaba abierta. 

—Y ¿por qué? ¿por qué viniste? 

—Ya te lo dije, me preocupo por ti, no puedo dejar que algo te pase —lo miró a los ojos —no soporto la idea de que algo te suceda y yo no esté contigo para evitarlo, quiero protegerte ¿bien?. 

—Es sólo que no lo entiendo —bajó la mirada —no entiendo porque soy tan importante para ti. 

—Eres uno de los únicos amigos que tengo en este momento, eres una persona increíble y estoy harto de que no lo veas —colocó su mano sobre su hombro —eres importante, vales mucho más de lo que crees ¿sí? al menos para mi... 

—¿En serio? —seguía cuestionando cada cosa que salía de su boca como si estuviese jugando. 

—Deja de hacer tantas malditas preguntas, lo que digo es verdad, en serio.


	5. feelings

Duraron mucho de ese modo, jugando, conversando de cosas demasiado absurdas o de temas demasiado serios; había momentos en los que sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos se ponían increíblemente nerviosos cada vez que eso ocurría, el rubio no entendía porque le estaba sucediendo eso, en cuando a Zach, bueno... el comenzaba a tener una idea más clara. 

El chico tenía algunos sentimientos por su amigo, no quería admitirlo pero pero empezaba a enamorarse de ese pequeño y lindo idiota; nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de estar con un chico, pero cuando conoció a Alex todo eso cambio, comenzó su mirarlo cada vez que podía, invadía su conciencia a diario, ni siquiera en sus sueños lo dejaba en paz, siempre pensaba en él. 

¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que el mismísimo Zach Dempsey se enamoraría de Alex Standall? Zach no era gay, lo único que él sabía es que se había enamorado de aquel rubio, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ponerse etiquetas, lo único que quería era a él. Las cosas son así, no puedes decidir de quien te enamoras y aunque parezca injusto, muchas veces el corazón simplemente no se equivoca. 

Después de unas horas el menor decidió que era momento de que Zach se fuera, así que lo echo de su casa, no era por ser imbécil pero su madre probablemente estaba a minutos de despertarse y después de que sus padres literalmente le hubieran dado una plática sobre su sexualidad, no sería muy bueno que lo encontraran solo con un chico en su habitación, ya que obviamente no le gustaban los chicos, para nada. 

El más alto salió por la ventana despidiéndose de Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro, él le sonrió mientras volteaba los ojos. Sí, había logrado subirle el ánimo pero también lo había confundido ¿por qué lo estaba mirando tanto? ¿por qué le dijo lo que le dijo? ¿por qué?.

♣ 

Zach se dirigió a su casa, conduciendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cada vez que miró al más bajo y éste se dió cuenta pudo notar un sonrojo en su rostro, eso lo hizo feliz ¿quién sabe? tal vez enamorarse de su mejor amigo no era tan mala idea como creía.

—¡Mierda Dempsey! ¿Por qué estás aceptándolo? —sí, estaba hablando solo —No puede gustarme mejor amigo. Es estúpido. 

Mientras tanto, Alex no pudo guardar la consola antes de que su madre entrara en la habitación, mirándolo los dos controles y preguntando "¿quién estaba en tu habitación?"


End file.
